Red Threads of a Curse
by Escapeism
Summary: (It's October. Halloween is closing in. Have a dark/fluffy PruCan One-Shot. Rated M for gore and swearing.) Matthew is alone, dead and empty, stuck in the cursed body of a Vampire, left without a Master. He has to feed for himself, without control, which leaves others in fear. However, a simple hunter, Gilbert, his threads of fate have been crossed and laced with Matthew's.


Matthew was quite young. Young in Vampire years, you could say. Being a fledgling, a mere newborn Vampire... It was a rather scary time for him. A few weeks ago, Matthew was a normal twenty year old. He had been out collecting firewood and berries for his family, but that was until a wolf attacked him. It caught Matthew off-guard, actually, the wolf just pounced and held the boy down, scratching and biting on his neck... Tearing his flesh, leaving the boy kicking and screaming. The wolf was then spooked by some odd, cold aura and left the poor boy out in the woods to die alone and in fear that he would never see his family again.  
While the blonde lay dying in a pool of his own blood and torn flesh, a stranger passed over him like a shadow, making Matthew shiver and left out cold gasps of life. The stranger looked over Matthew for a moment, as the boy gasped small utters of 'help' and 'please'. Matthew knew that death was inevitable at this point... He felt his eyes flutter shut, and in his last moments of life he felt the stranger kneel in the snow and mumble soft words of reassurance into the boy's bloodied ear, before biting into his neck and passing immortal curses into Matthew's veins.

Matthew thought it was the end, until all breath was sucked from him, and his heart suddenly stopped beating... It was dark for a moment. Matthew felt cold, and he felt... Empty. When he opened his eyes again, the soft, frosty fog of the early autumn morning touched upon his pale skin. Matthew was breathing, but his heart was no longer pumping warm blood. Matthew could move, but he did not feel alive at all. At first; he thought he was a ghost. Perhaps a ghoul that was cursed to walk the earth...  
But, he had been cursed by the blood of a selfish Vampire. His master. His maker, had left Matthew alone to figure things out for himself. Alone, and scared, he fled his town. Running wasn't tiring anymore. Matthew ran for hours. He just wanted to keep on running. Run until the world would finally come to an end for poor Matthew... But of course; Matthew was so hungry, and all he wanted to do was resist the lust and need for warm, sweet blood. And then the sun rose. His skin began to crackle and burn, causing him to take refuge in a nearby cave, his skin still burning from having nearly been disintegrated into black ash.

It had been three weeks since then, and Matthew had killed so many innocent hitch hikers, their bodies hidden in the cave that he lived in. Their screams ringing through his ears like a church bell ringing nonstop in his ears, the haunting cries and sobs for mercy were branded forever in his mind... But, Matthew just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop his sharp teeth ripping through the humans jugular, he couldn't help but drink their blood. His clothes were dry with crimson blood, and Matthew's face with dirty with mud and sweet blood. As Matthew stumbled through the woods, his eyes glanced at the poorly lit lampposts scattered around the shallow woods... and then he heard the sound of another person walking through the woods... It was dinner. Matthew was hungry. That urge to have sweet blood just dripping down his throat once again was purely orgasmic... Matthew didn't want to kill. Matthew wanted to cry, but he had no tears left. Matthew wanted to just be normal again, but he could not... No such cure existed. What could he do now...?

He hunted.

The man who happened to be passing by was a man who could almost blend in with the snow around him, his hair was light grey colour, his skin was a pale white, almost like the snow... Then his eyes, a tropical pink colour, it was no mistake that this man was an albino. Most people who resembled albino's were often thrown out of their villages, but this man, Gilbert Beilschmidt had dedicated his life to hunting animals for the villagers health. After all, ever since the mysterious disappearances of villagers, the hunters of the village had stopped hunting in fear for their own lives... Gilbert was one of the many few who was still brave enough the venture out into the woods and hunt for his little brother, and the villagers. If it weren't for his little brother, Gilbert would surely have been thrown out of the village for his looks. He was just grateful for what he had.

Gilbert held a shotgun close to him, his boots making faint soft sounds of movement as they pressed into the cold, white snow beneath him. From a distance, he made out a small cave and grinned. Surely there had to be a bear or a wolf in that cave, and it would surely supply him and his brother with food and fur for a good while! As the man got closer to the dark cave, a horrible smell filled his pale nostrils... It smelled like rotting flesh, and he swore he could hear the sounds of flies buzzing around in the cave. Fear filled his heart as he stopped in his tracks and he could make out faint silhouettes of human bodies lying on the cave floor, and he stopped when he spotted a faint splatter of blood on the snow. Gilbert decided that he did not want to find out anymore about what that cave contained, and he found himself stepping backwards, and hitting the bark of a tree. "Mein Gott..." The man whispered, swallowing thickly and looking around for the culprit who may have done this. "Nein nein... P-Probably just a bear..." Gilbert reassured himself, before turning around to walk back home. That was it for the night... He just wanted to sleep.

But, as he turned, he found himself face to face with a man who looked slightly younger than him. "S-Scheisse!" Gilbert yelped, jumping back. _J-Just another human... _Gilbert told himself. But, then it was when he got a closer look at the other. His coat was damp with blood and his scarf has faint splatters of blood on them. His hands and nails were covered and dry with blood and even his mouth and chin was messy with mud and blood. Gilbert swallowed thickly, his heart pulsing with fear, and he immediately held the gun up to the other, "St-Stay back." He warned.  
Matthew flinched at the gun, his glowing purple eyes staring at the man with innocence and distress, "I-I...I'm so hungry..." He mumbled softly, reaching out to the man, "Please... Let me feed..."

"N-Nein!" Gilbert glared, firing the gun at the other, managing to have the bullet go straight through the other's shoulder, causing the blonde male to scream and fall to his knees, and then fall back against the tree. "S-See? Y-You stay back... Psycho..." Gilbert's hands shook as he held the gun to the other, walking closer to the other.  
Matthew held his shoulder, shaking and whimpering as he did so. The open wound slowly began to lace the skin back together on its own, veins and arteries stuck back together, and the skin closed itself, healed. Matthew relaxed and stood up again, falling back against the tree from weakness.  
"W-What..." Gilbert was shaking, his eyes wide and filled with fear, "T-The fuck are you?!" He cried, his grip shaking as he shot again, but missing due to his unsteadiness while aiming.

"Just a bite... Please..." Matthew asked again, stumbling and coming closer towards Gilbert, his arm stretched out to touch the other, "Ah... I'm so hungry... So _weak._" He whispered, his voice going off into a monotone state.  
Gilbert found himself backing away, and desperately searching his pockets for bullets to shoot the man with, but he could not tear his eyes from the vampire. Despite his strange state of a supernatural aura, Gilbert had to admit that the boy was indeed beautiful, and it was a little sad that he was brought to the status of a creature hunting for blood. "**Stay back!**" Gilbert screamed again and dropping his gun in order to push the vampire to the ground, and relying on his physical strength instead of a weapon. He raised his fists and automatically snapped into a fighting stance.

As Matthew was pushed, he fell back into the snow and stared up at the other, feeling so weak and vulnerable suddenly. It was at this point that his eyes cast down to the snow, and his fingers curled, collecting snow to his palm, "Y-You have to run away..." He pleaded softly.  
"Oh yeah?" Gilbert frowned, snorting in amusement at the vampire so suddenly, "What? So you can fuck around and play cat and mouse with me? No chance!" He replied, arching a brow at the creature.

At that moment, a soft growl came from the darkness of the trees, which made Gilbert freeze, and turn his head slowly, catching sight of a large wolf, slowly approaching with a hunched back and snorting softly to smell the human in front of him. But, then the wolf caught sight of the vampire sitting in the snow, and it growled even more, crouching in the snow, into a pouncing position.  
"Fuck..." Gilbert whispered softly, his eyes darting to look at Matthew in the snow, who was equally terrified.  
"Don't move..." Matthew whispered softly, his urge for hunger had been smothered by his feel to fight and fear, and right now he was focusing on the problem in front of them. Possibly a werewolf, as it was far too big to be a normal forest wolf... But, Matthew was a little inexperienced of the supernatural to know whether it was normal or a twisted form of a human.  
Gilbert's body shook and twitched, and his fingers curled for the need to a gun in his hands... This night was certainly turning out to be rather eventful. Gilbert surely did not want to die this night, and he was just thankful that the vampire had decided to spare him for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry." Matthew whispered to the other, looking at him slowly. Matthew slowly brought himself to his feet, earning a loud growl from the wolf staring at Matthew especially. "It's stupid... It's only focusing on me..." Matthew spoke softly, glaring at the wolf. It was then that his pupils suddenly drowned in a sea of a black colour, and he bared his fangs at the wolf. "Run when I say so..." Matthew said.

Suddenly, the wolf pounced at them, and Matthew took his speed to an advantage and dodged the wolf, jumping on its back, hissing. Vampires and Wolves were natural enemies, both looking for the thirst of human blood and flesh, and both predators were equal on top of the food chain, above humans of course. "**Run!**" Matthew yelled, clawing and hissing at the creature as they fought.  
Gilbert was still dumbstruck by the two creatures fighting, and the urge to run was just not allowing him to. He was frozen. Paralysed in shock and fear. This vampire, this _hungry _vampire was... Protecting him? Maybe. Possibly.

Matthew was crying out as the wolf scratched him and attempted to bite him, Matthew felt the instinct of vampirism course through his veins and set off a chain reaction of adrenaline and hunger, making him much stronger. His eyes were a sunken black at this point, and his body was entirely flexible to avoiding attack and having more energy to fight back.  
After a long fight of dodging, biting and attack, Matthew finally found himself crawling on the back of the wolf who was now standing on its hind legs and growling, attempting to shake Matthew off. But, it was too late, as Matthew grabbed the wolfs head and smoothly twisted it, snapping the creatures neck and sending an echo of the sound through the woods. Matthew jumped off of the creature and watched it fall, seeing the wolf slowly morph into a naked human lying dead in the snow. It was a women, but at this point, Matthew didn't care anymore. He knelt next to the body, and buried his face in the woman's smooth neck, biting into the skin and drinking her warm, dead blood. Moans of ecstasy and relief came from Matthew as he drank her warm blood, and Gilbert was still standing in shock, watching the vampire drink from the wolf- no... Woman.

Matthew finally pulled himself away, sighing in relief as his body was filled with the warm blood of a human. At last... For once, Matthew did not feel bad for killing. In fact, it made him feel better about himself.  
"Agh...I-I... I should...Ah...G-Go... I..." Gilbert trailed off, slowly picking up his gun and backing away, "W-Who... Who are you...?" He asked softly.  
Matthew's purple eyes glanced up at the man, and a small, sweet smile curled upon his lips, "I-I'm... I'm Matthew..." He stood up slowly, "I-Im... I'm sorry you had to see that... I'm sorry for trying to feed from you..."  
Gilbert laughed weakly, and rather harshly, "J-Ja! You should be..." He snorted, looking at the dead wolf-woman, "S-Schiesse... I didn't know... Th-That you fuckers existed until tonight..."  
Matthew smiled sadly at the other, "I didn't believe it until a few weeks ago, myself... I-I'm sorry for this mess...I-I haven't been a vampire long and... It's hard to control my urges, you see..."

Gilbert was a little... well, he felt a little strange for conversing with a creature of the night that fed off the blood of living humans. He just felt lucky that the creature no longer saw him as dinner, but as an equal, living being. "I-I... I see..." He said slowly, gripping his gun tightly, "...You live in that cave... Don't you...?" He mumbled softly, his brow narrowing slightly.  
"Yes..." Matthew whispered weakly, closing his eyes and feeling a wave of sadness overcome him yet again, "I-I'm so sorry... I've killed so many people..." He whispered weakly, his form beginning to tremble as he slowly knelt into the snow, "I never meant it... I didn't want to do it..." He breathed, "But I was just _so _hungry..."  
Gilbert frowned at the man kneeling in the snow, and his eyes looked away from the traumatized creature, thinking for a moment. A young vampire without a master all alone in the woods without supervision... It was like leaving a child in a hazardous environment with knives sitting within its reach. _Something will always go wrong. _Truly, it wasn't his fault. No. It wasn't his fault. It was a creature only doing what it was meant to be doing. Surviving. Like shark 'attacking' and eating humans, it was only doing what it assumed was right.

"W-When I'm hungry... I just... I just can't control myself." Matthew whispered softly, opening his eyes and staring at the snow in front of him, watching his bloodied hands sink into the cold snow and he tried to hold the coldness. The snow did not melt in his hands, and that was what made Matthew feel most alone. He wasn't human, and he wasn't warm. He was dead. "Tell the villagers... Tell them the truth."

"Nein." Gilbert replied, frowning at the vampire in the snow, "I'm going to help you. Somehow." He crouched down slowly, and holding his hand out to the creature. Then, he grinned widely at the other, "I wonder what mein bruder will think of a vampire living in our house." He chuckled to himself.  
The shaking blonde staring at the pale, warm hand being held out to him. He pulled his hand from the snow and slowly placed his hand in the other's palm, "Are you sure you want a monster living in your home...?"  
Gilbert shrugged, standing and pulling the other to his feet, a little disturbed by how cold Matthew's hand was, "Who cares, ja? You can't live in that cave for the rest of your life... Besides, you're messy." He teased, eyeing the boy's skin dirtied by mud and blood.

"W-What if I can't control myself...?" Matthew kept asking questions. As much as he wanted a family once again, he was scared he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
"Then we'll just have to put a muzzle on you." Gilbert teased, laughing a little, "Listen... If you weren't there... That wolf would have fucked me over. Big time." He smiled softly, smoothing his thumb over Matthew's knuckles. "So. You want to come with me? We'll find ways around your hunger. Promise."  
Matthew stared at the other in silence and surprise for a moment, before his grip tightened around the other's hand and he smiled softly, "Y-Yes... Please..." He replied quietly, eyes locking with the other's.

"Heh. Great." Gilbert grinned, slowly leading the man back to the village, and feeling the cold snowflakes caressing his skin, and a chilled breeze both enveloping the two men in the darkness.  
Matthew stayed close to the other, before managing a small 'Thank you.' And, for the first time in weeks, he felt his heart almost warm up in the lost happiness he found once again.


End file.
